Landlocked
Scorpion Cell |side2 = United States |goal1 = Capture or destroy the Construction Yard Prototype Prevent the Allies from learning about about PsiCorps' involvement |goal2 = Study the enigmatic building newly seized from Scorpion Cell |commanders1 = Yuri's Proselyte |commanders2 = Unknown American commander |forces1 = * Conscripts * Flak Troopers * Attack Dogs * Pyros * Virus * Stingers * Mantis Tank * Plague Splatters |forces2 = Standard American arsenal |casual1 = Medium |casual2 = Light |music = Aenigmata (part of Epsilon soundtrack) |design1 = * Speeder * Lovalmidas |design2 = Lovalmidas |prev2 = Retaliation}} Operation: Landlocked is the sixth Epsilon Act One campaign mission. Briefing Danger, Proselyte! We understand it has been a hectic few weeks, but an emergency has come up. Rashidi finally reverse engineered the Stalin's Fist enough that we have a true War Factory design, and the finalized MCV he had been working on was in final prototype stage. Unfortunately, while waging his desert battle against increasingly desperate African Allies, a crack team slipped in and stole the MCV. They even managed to unpack it into its Construction Yard. Work-wise alone, this will set us back months if they keep it away from us. Worse though, is the evidence contained within. Its design and notes contain enough information that could link Yuri to Scorpion Cell, along with other operations he has done to deceive the Allies. Even worse, a Soviet task force nearby is after the Americans, and they are preparing to strike this base. While they are unaware of what the building does, we managed to sneak a look into the commander's orders, they clearly are to capture and study what this enigmatic building does. And if they do, they won't have to look far for the design traces of the Stalin's Fist inside.. and from there, it's only a few short steps to connect the dots to our Leader, Yuri. You must capture, or failing that, destroy the Construction Yard. While work is able to be replicated, the evidence must disappear. Yuri is working with the commander, and when you give the signal, he will give his own signal that he has completed whatever tasks were assigned to PsiCorps. Objective 1: Recapture or destroy the ConYard prototype. Events Breaking through A Scorpion Cell team immediately began the operation after reaching the area where the Construction Yard Prototype was confirmed. They circled east, passed through a village, and then reached a trail beside the American base. Then Mantis Tank destroyed the Humvees who were there. Then the force climbed onto the high ground and found the back door of the American base. Making the evidence vanish The Proselyte arranged the tactics because it found that the base was tightly guarded: let the Engineer enter the Stinger, and then let the other forces attract the firepower and do everything possible to weaken their offensive. After destroying the gate, the entire force rushed in. In a chaos, Stinger took the opportunity to the Construction Yard Prototype and released the Engineer to occupy and destroy it. Aftermath The Proselyte was relieved to see that his swift and focused efforts to ensure that the prototype MCV disappearance managed to prevent the Allies from learning anything about it further, other than its unsalvageable and unrecoverable wreck. Rashidi contacted the Proselyte to thank him for his help, and the Proselyte asks whether losing the prototype MCV would set his efforts back, but Rashidi assures the Proselyte that he already has the MCV's blueprints, so he can resume working on it when everything is safe. Rashidi also told the Proselyte that he can see why Yuri regards him highly, something that he appreciates so much. Back in the Kremlin, things have escalated to a worse one that forces Yuri to accelerate the motion of his plans. He later send the Proselyte to Japan to acquire KI technology under the guise of a Chinese attack. Difficulty changes Easy * Five Gun Turrets, two Pillboxes and all Gap Generators on the map will be removed. Normal * The Allies will begin producing some units after any of their buildings is destroyed. * The Allies will garrison infantry at a house at west of map and near Tech Oil Derricks at south of map. Mental * The Allies will begin producing some units that more than on Normal difficulty after any of their buildings is destroyed. * The Allies will garrison infantry at a house at west of map and near Tech Oil Derricks at south of map. Trivia * This mission is based on Nod Death Squad, a Nod mission in The Covert Operations. * This is the shortest mission in Mental Omega if one micro-manages their units correctly. zh:闭锁空间 Category:Campaign Category:Act One Category:Epsilon missions